


La chica detrás de la máscara

by PenrynEverdeen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenrynEverdeen/pseuds/PenrynEverdeen
Summary: Adrien ha descubierto quién es la chica que se esconde tras la máscara de Ladybug y, a pesar de no saber cómo sentirse al respecto, de una cosa está seguro: jamás lo habría sospechado. ¿Y ahora qué? Tal vez debería dejar de hacer el tonto e ir a hablar con ella. One-shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	La chica detrás de la máscara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la historia de "Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de Ladybug" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

** LA CHICA DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA **

—¿Aún me está mirando? —preguntó Marinette.

Alya miró por encima del hombro de su mejor amiga y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Sí —respondió—. ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho al pobre chico? Lo tienes como hipnotizado desde hace una semana. Los demonizados por los akumas tienen más voluntad que él.

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada! —exclamó Marinette, ofendida.

Suspiró. Ella no había hecho nada pero algo tenía que haber pasado. Porque lo cierto era que Adrien no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde hacía una semana.

Todo empezó el lunes. Marinette se había pasado todo el domingo luchando contra un akumatizado, así que el lunes se le hizo tarde para ir a clase. Se había quedado dormida por puro agotamiento.

La cosa era que el lunes por la mañana, mientras intentaba entrar en el aula lo más silenciosamente posible para no molestar a la profesora, que se encontraba en aquel momento escribiendo furiosamente en la pizarra mientras explicaba algo sobre uno de los muchos reyes llamados Luis, Adrien la saludó.

Allí, en mitad de la clase.

—Buenos días, Marinette.

Tres palabras que hicieron la chica se quedara congelada con un pie en el aire y otro en el suelo, a mitad de dar un paso. De hecho, todo pareció congelarse durante un momento mientras ellos se miraban con extrañeza porque ninguno de los dos parecía saber de donde había salido ese saludo espontáneo.

Y entonces la profesora puso fin a aquel incómodo momento.

—Marinette, ¿puedes ocupar tu asiento para que yo pueda continuar con la clase?

Marinette recuperó la habilidad para moverse, pero no del todo, sino con la torpeza que la caracterizaba, que hizo que consiguiera llegar a su asiento pero no sin antes tropezar con todo lo que había a su paso.

En realidad, no había nada raro en el saludo en sí. Adrien no era un chico antipático. Ni tampoco era estirado o esnob. A pesar de lo que Marinette había pensado nada más conocerlo, Adrien no se parecía en nada a Chloé.

Lo que pasaba era que sus saludos solían ser en general. Llegaba a clase y decía «Hola» o «Buenos días» y así saludaba todos sus compañeros a la vez.

Lo extraño era que se había dirigido directamente a ella. Y eso no había ocurrido nunca.

Más extraño aún era que incluso él había parecido sorprendido por su propio exabrupto, como si en ningún momento hubiera tenido intención de decir nada pero su boca lo hubiera traicionado.

Por supuesto, Marinette se había pasado toda la clase obsesionándose con aquel tema.

Pero ahí no acabó la cosa.

Lo que siguió a aquel lunes fue toda una serie de momentos incómodos en los que Adrien salía de la nada, llamándola, dirigiéndose a ella muy decidido, como si tuviera que decirle algo sumamente importante, pero cuando llegaba hasta ella parecía quedarse sin batería. Cogía aire para hablar y luego lo soltaba en un suspiro derrotado, murmuraba un «No es nada» y volvía a alejarse con la cabeza gacha. Si Marinette hubiera sido capaz de hablar delante de él, le hubiera preguntado si se encontraba bien pero por desgracia, y comportamientos raros aparte, la chica seguía perdiendo el habla cada vez que lo tenía delante.

Y luego estaban las miradas. Adrien la miraba todo el tiempo, como si intentara transmitirle por telepatía lo que fuera que no le decía en voz alta. Y la estaba volviendo loca no saber porqué el chico se comportaba así.

Ahora volvía a ser lunes. Había arrastrado a Alya hasta su casa para poder hablar del tema con alguien pero hacía un día tan bonito que habían decidido ir al parque que había al lado de su casa. ¿Y a quién se habían encontrado allí? A Adrien haciendo una sesión de fotos. Y mirándola, por supuesto, porque últimamente parecía tener un sensor en su cabeza que le alertaba cada vez que ella andaba cerca.

—Pero lo que tienes que hacer es alegrarte —le estaba diciendo Alya en ese momento—. Está claro que se ha dado cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de ti y no sabe como decírtelo.

—¿Así, de repente? ¿Sin haber tenido nunca una conversación de verdad? —preguntó Marinette—. Las cosas no ocurren sin razón. El amor no funciona así —murmuró.

—¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te dieras cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él?

—¿Enamorada? —bufó Marinette—. Ésa es una palabra un poco fuerte. Me gusta, eso es todo.

Alya le lanzo una mirada cargada de significado que hizo que la chica se hundiera en el banco en el que estaba sentada.

—Me prestó su paraguas —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta—. Y luego se rió cuando se me cerró en la cabeza.

Alya puso cara de confusión.

—Claro, ¿cómo no te ibas a enamorar de alguien que se rió de ti? —replicó con sarcasmo.

Marinette la ignoró y se quedó en silencio, pensando. Se había pasado tanto tiempo admirando a Adrien desde la distancia que la repentina atención del chico la hacía recelar.

Como le había dicho a Alya, nunca habían tenido una conversación de verdad y por tanto, él no la conocía. Él solo conocía lo que ella había sido capaz de mostrar: la chica torpe y tímida que no conseguía decir nada coherente delante de él.

Alya solía intentar animarla diciéndole que tenía un corazón enorme y que eso haría que Adrien se enamorara de ella. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber él cómo era su corazón si nunca habían hablado?

—Creo que lo prefería cuando Adrien no sabía que existía —dijo, sincerándose.

Alya la miro sorprendida.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Al menos entonces sabía a qué atenerme pero ahora...

Marinette jamás había deseado tanto tener la seguridad en sí misma que tenía cuando era Ladybug.

Alya empezó a darle golpecitos en el brazo. Marinette la miró extrañada pero su amiga no la estaba mirando a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

— _Lover boy_ a las doce. ¡ _Lover boy_ a las doce!

—¿ _Lover_ qué?

—Hola, Marinette.

Marinette se quedó mirando a Alya con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar su voz. Lo que su amiga había estado intentando advertirle de una manera muy original pero muy poco útil era que Adrien se acercaba.

Y ahora estaba detrás de ella. Hablándole. Esperando a que se diera la vuelta.

Oh, no. ¡Y ahora qué iba a hacer!

Alya parecía estar instándola a algo con la mirada pero por su Prodigio que no sabía a qué... ¡Ah, claro! A comportarse como una persona normal y devolver el saludo.

Bueno. Tendría que intentarlo.

Marinette giró la cabeza poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Si hubiera sido normalito, o al menos no fuera modelo, ella no se sentiría como la fea del baile cada vez que lo miraba.

—Ho...la —La voz le salió entrecortada pero al menos había conseguido decirle algo. ¡Yuju!

—Hola —repitió Adrien. Carraspeó—. Hola, Alya —dijo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos.

—Hola.

Marinette no la miraba pero sabía que su amiga estaba sonriendo, divirtiéndose como nunca con aquel extraño intercambio de saludos.

Y no era para menos. Si fuera Marinette la que estuviera mirando desde fuera también se reiría de lo ridículo de la situación: Un chico y una chica tan temerosos de hablar el uno con el otro que apenas eran capaces de decir una palabra.

Porque Marinette era Marinette y la inseguridad formaba parte de ella, pero es que Adrien también parecía tener una buena dosis de nerviosismo.

Tenía la respiración agitada y sonreía de manera extraña, aunque su mirada era clara, limpia, todo el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en su cuerpo no se reflejaba en sus ojos. Unos ojos que estaban fijos en ella.

—Acabo de terminar una sesión de fotos y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo.

Por respuesta, el silencio. Porque Marinette no podía creer que aquello (¡por fin!) estuviera ocurriendo y a su cerebro le estaba costando procesar la situación. Pero en momentos como aquél siempre podía contar con su mejor amiga.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Alya por ella.

Adrien también parecía saber que en aquel momento Alya era la voz de Marinette porque cuando respondió no apartó los ojos de ésta, como si hubiera sido ella quien le había hablado.

—Sí, ahora.

Marinette volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Ojos tan verdes que hasta la hierba de los parques en primavera palidecía en comparación. Ojos que solo mostraban amabilidad, compasión y bondad a pesar de que lo tenía todo para ser el compañero _bully_ perfecto para Chloé.

Alya tenía que estar sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ella en ese momento, porque por una vez no necesito su voz para hablar con Adrien.

—Va...le.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien se había arrepentido de su impulso casi en el mismo momento en el que había invitado a Marinette a tomar un helado.

La cosa parecía ir bien cuando ella había aceptado –a pesar de que de su boca tan solo habían salido dos palabras–, pero había empezado a ir mal cuando emprendieron el camino hacia la heladería más cercana.

Para empezar no habían hablado en todo el camino. Aunque eso podía deberse a que habían caminado tan lejos el uno del otro como era posible sin que uno acabara en mitad de la carretera.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería solo se habían mirado cuando Marinette le había dicho claramente que pensaba pagar por su helado, muchas gracias. De hecho, desde que se conocían, jamás le había hablado de una manera tan elocuente y directa, lo cual había dejado a Adrien un pelín intimidado.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa, con sendos cucuruchos de helado, comiendo sin decir nada. Y Adrien empezaba a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

La verdad era que empezaba a preguntarse si había visto bien lo que había visto. Empezaba a pensar que se estaba equivocando, que tenía que haber un error.

Porque conocía a Marinette.

Y no era posible que ella fuera Ladybug.

Hacía más de una semana, el domingo de la semana anterior, cuando, tras luchar con un akumatizado, lo había descubierto.

Lo gracioso del asunto era que había sido pura casualidad. No había estado buscando descubrir quién había tras la máscara de Ladybug. Ella había dicho que era mejor que no supieran sus identidades y él respetaba su decisión. Pero aún así, había acabado ocurriendo.

Tras purificar el akuma, se habían despedido antes de que sus Prodigios se agotaran. Pero al parecer ambos habían pensado en ir al mismo lugar para cambiar.

Cat Noir se había dirigido a un parque pequeño y solitario donde sabía que tendría intimidad pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a Ladybug por el lado contrario, esconderse tras una fuente y después...

Bueno, después la chica que salió de detrás de la fuente claramente ya no era Ladybug sino una chica a la que conocía bastante bien porque se había sentado detrás de él en clase todos los días desde que comenzó el curso.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Si no fuera porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos jamás se lo habría creído.

¿Aquella chica tímida y torpe era Ladybug? ¿La valiente y decidida Ladybug? ¡Imposible!

Pero allí estaba ella, caminando tranquila mientras charlaba con un adorable Kwami que en nada se parecía a Plagg, ajena al hecho de que acaba de poner la vida de un chico patas arriba... otra vez.

Aquella noche no había podido dormir, su mente corriendo en veinte direcciones a la vez, intentando conciliar todo lo que sabía de Marinette con todo lo que sabía de Ladybug. Intentando encontrar algún parecido entre ambas.

Y llego a la conclusión de que debía de conocer muy poco a Marinette porque en el breve momento en el que creyó que Chloé era Ladybug, le pareció más factible que que Marinette fuera la superheroína.

Adrien se sentía dividido.

Se había jurado que, fuera quien fuera la persona que hubiera tras la máscara de Ladybug, amaría a aquella chica durante el resto de su vida.

Pero Marinette no se correspondía con lo que había esperado y eso hacía que se sintiera como un idiota superficial de débiles convicciones.

También estaba la posibilidad de que tal vez hubiera idealizado demasiado a Ladybug. En su mente era tan perfecta; tan lista, tan valiente, tan determinada e imprevisible, tan buena en todo lo que hacía, que sencillamente ninguna chica podía estar a la altura. Y se daba cuenta ahora de lo tremendamente injusto que era eso.

Esperar que alguien que te importa sea perfecto es injusto. Y además poco realista. Él lo sabía bien.

Pero Adrien tenía que reconocer que, aunque a simple vista nadie pensaría que Marinette pudiera ser una superheroína, él sí que había vislumbrado en ciertas ocasiones en la chica que estaba sentada frente a él algunas de las cualidades que tanto admiraba en Ladybug.

Marinette había mostrado grandes dotes de liderazgo cuando se presentó a delegada de la clase, algo que le sobraba a Ladybug. Era inmensamente creativa, como había demostrado con sus diseños –y cada vez que invocaba su _Lucky Charm_ –. Era compasiva y leal, siempre estaba preocupándose por sus compañeros de clase y siempre estaba dispuesta a echarles una mano. Y aunque nunca había visto a Marinette hablarle a nadie como Ladybug le hablaba a Cat Noir –con esa mezcla de sarcasmo y condescendencia–, sí que había apreciado en la chica, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar alguna de sus conversaciones con Alya, un sentido del humor ingenioso e irónico.

Así que, a la luz de las coincidencias que había acabado encontrando, Adrien había decidido que tenía que conocer mejor a Marinette.

Le había llevado una semana reunir el valor para hablar con ella, aunque eso no le había impedido comportarse como un acosador, mirándola fijamente y siguiéndola a todas partes pero sin atreverse a decirle lo que le tenía que decir. De hecho, cuando la había invitado a la heladería en el parque, había creído que su comportamiento psicópata la había asustado y se iba a negar –él lo habría hecho– pero Marinette había aceptado y ahora estaban allí sentados comiendo helado pero sin hablar.

Adrien no estaba seguro de cómo iban a conocerse mejor si no hablaban. Pero es que no tenía ni idea de qué decirle ya que de lo que realmente quería hablar estaba descartado por el momento –que sabía quién era ella, contarle quién era él– y tampoco estaba seguro de si, de tener una conversación, Marinette diría algo coherente.

Por tanto, estaban en un punto muerto.

Marinette lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, tal vez preguntándose de qué iba aquello o para qué la había invitado a salir con él si no pensaba hablarle.

Adrien suspiró. Ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Oye, Adrien —por supuesto, Marinette se le adelantó. Adrien la miró sorprendido. No había tartamudeado ni se había equivocado con el orden de las letras. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía nerviosa, que era básicamente su estado natural, sino más bien preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Adrien la miró a los ojos, a aquellos preciosos ojos azul cielo, y pensó que aquélla tenía que ser la primera vez que los veía, porque había que ser muy tonto para ver esos ojos y no darse cuenta de que aquellos eran los mismos ojos que enmarcaba la máscara de Ladybug.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Marinette parecía haber perdido el valor porque ya no lo miraba a él, sino que estaba mirando como su dedo índice dibujaba círculos invisibles en la madera de la mesa.

—Bueno, no sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Has estado un poco raro este último fin de semana —explicó, sonrojada. La voz le temblaba, como si temiera ofenderle—. Y ahora estamos aquí y esto es…

Se interrumpió.

«Incómodo». Ésa era la palabra que estaba buscando. «Muy incómodo», podría haber añadido Adrien. Porque la situación realmente lo era, mucho más ahora que el silencio volvía a reinar entre ellos.

—Es que… —empezó a decir Adrien. «Sé que eres Ladybug y te quiero». No quería ni imaginarse su reacción si le decía aquello—. Es que quiero conocerte mejor.

Adrien se dio mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda. Había conseguido encontrar una respuesta segura.

—¿Por qué?

O tal vez no.

Desde luego, era una pregunta justa. Adrien nunca había prestado mucha atención a Marinette. Era su compañera de clase y la consideraba su amiga pero más allá de un par de salidas al cine con Nino y Alya y aquella vez que había ido a su casa para entrenar para el torneo Ultimate Mega Strike 3, en realidad no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ni tampoco había puesto mucho interés en hacerlo –ironías de la vida, había estado demasiado ocupado soñando despierto con Ladybug–. Así que sí, suponía que era normal que Marinette dudara de sus intenciones.

Decidió responderle lo más sinceramente posible.

—Verás, Marinette, nunca he tenido amigos. Como sabes, siempre he estudiado en casa y mi padre es bastante controlador. Siempre ha elegido personalmente a las personas que me rodeaban y por tanto no se me da bien esto de las relaciones sociales. Nino es el primer y único amigo de verdad que tengo y eso es porque él se empeñó en serlo, no porque yo hiciera nada para merecerlo. Y bueno, supongo que, ahora que mi padre me da más libertad, quiero aumentar mi círculo —remató el discurso dedicándole esa sonrisa que reservaba para las sesiones de fotos y que hacía que las chicas suspiraran, embelesadas.

Funcionó. Marinette su puso roja como un tomate y hacía esfuerzos por mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera él, incapaz de soportar el poder de su sonrisa. Pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado sus dudas.

—Ya, pero… ¿por qué ahora? —suspiró antes de seguir—. ¿Por qué yo?

A Adrien le sorprendió aquella pregunta. Marinette era tímida, sí, e inexplicablemente lo era mucho más con él que con el resto del mundo, pero nunca le había parecido insegura. Siempre se estaba enfrentando a Chloé –algo que nadie más se atrevía a hacer– y se había mostrado muy segura cuando se presentó a delegada de clase. Y como Ladybug demostraba tener una gran autoestima.

Y entonces Adrien se sintió repentinamente identificado con ella. Se dio cuenta de que Marinette y él eran iguales en algo, ambos ocultaban su verdadero yo detrás de una máscara porque no se les permitía mostrarlo en público. Ladybug significaba para Marinette lo mismo que Cat Noir significa para Adrien: libertad para ser quiénes quisieran ser. Tal vez eso los convertía en cobardes –era más fácil ser, actuar, como los demás esperaban que fueran, que ser ellos mismos– pero era un vínculo que los unía y que solo ellos dos compartían.

Comprender eso fue lo que hizo que todo volviera a cobrar sentido para Adrien, todas las piezas volvieron a encajar, todas las dudas desaparecieron.

Marinette _era_ Ladybug. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no verlo antes? Era obvio. Estaba en la manera en la que hablaba, la manera en la que se movía, la manera en la que se comportaba.

Adrien no podía creerse su suerte. La chica que tenía delante era la misma chica a la que había estado siguiendo como un cachorrillo durante meses, la misma chica con la que había salvado la ciudad decenas de veces. La chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Por primera vez en aquella semana de locura, la revelación lo golpeaba de lleno. ¡Por fin la había encontrado!

Y por nada del mundo pensaba dejarla escapar.

Pero sí era posible que ella lo intentara.

Por la manera en que Marinette se removía en su asiento y miraba a todas partes como buscando posibles vías de escape, Adrien supo que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y que eso la incomodaba.

Otra vez.

Además, ella le había hecho una pregunta y él no había contestado.

—Me gustas, Marinette —dijo, con voz suave. La chica volvió la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que Adrien se preguntó si se habría hecho daño en el cuello. No había sido la respuesta correcta, ella aún no estaba preparada para eso. «Paciencia, Agreste», se dijo—. Quiero decir que me gustas como persona, como amiga —rectificó a toda prisa—. Eres divertida y leal y tienes muchísimo talento. He visto como eres con Alya y con tus padres, con la gente que te importa, y supongo que yo también quiero eso.

Marinette se lo quedó mirando en silencio lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, y entonces el milagro ocurrió. Le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa pequeña que se formó en su rostro lentamente, pero que cambió toda su postura. Ya no parecía incómoda o nerviosa, ya no era Marinette, la tímida, o Marinette, la torpe. Ahora era simplemente ella, la chica que siempre había estado ahí pero a la que nunca había sabido ver. Pero ya se torturaría a sí mismo por su estupidez más tarde, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

—A mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor, Adrien.

A Adrien le habría encantado deleitarse en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en los labios de Marinette, pero justo en ese momento atacó un akumatizado.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Al día siguiente, Adrien silbaba contento por los pasillos del instituto, lo que hizo que varias cabezas se giraran a su paso para mirarlo. No le importaba que pensaran que se había vuelto loco. De hecho, tal vez lo estaba, porque, aunque el día anterior Ladybug se había mostrado distante con Cat Noir, Adrien no podía evitar sentirse alegre. Las cosas con Marinette progresaban satisfactoriamente y se le había ocurrido un plan diabólico y arriesgado para conseguir que progresaran aún más y más rápido.

De hecho, era un plan horrible en el que todo podía salir mal y que hacía resaltar su vena más masoquista y, de paso, incluía ser un poco cruel con Marinette. Cuando se lo había contado a Plagg, le había encantado, lo cual era señal inequívoca de que era una mala idea pero se sentía desesperado y ansioso y tenía que saber lo que Ladybug/Marinette sentía por Cat Noir/Adrien.

—Hola, colega —lo saludó Nino cuando lo encontró—. Pareces contento.

Adrien sonrió.

—Lo estoy.

—Menos mal —suspiró su amigo, aliviado—. Te has estado comportando como un lunático estos últimos días. Tienes suerte de que Marinette no te haya denunciado por acoso.

Adrien bufó.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Sí lo había sido.

—Espero que tengas razón porque está justo ahí —a Nino se le iluminaron los ojos al ocurrírsele una idea—. Vamos a apostar. Diez euros a que sale corriendo en cuando te vea.

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. Aún no le había contado lo de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior.

—Hecho —aceptó extendiendo la mano, que Nino estrechó con premura.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la chica de sus sueños. En aquel momento Marinette hablaba con Alya junto a la puerta de su aula. En realidad, por los susurros apasionados que intercambiaban parecían estar discutiendo, pero ninguna de las dos parecía estar enfadada. La confusión de Adrien creció cuando oyó a Alya decir algo así cómo «¡ _Lover boy_ a las tres!». ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

—Hola, chicas —saludó cuando llegó a su altura—. Hola, Marinette.

La chica se volvió hacia él y lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos azul cielo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan preciosa? ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo preciosa que era? Menudo idiota estaba hecho.

—Hola.

Marinette le dirigió una sonrisa tan dulce que lo dejó sin palabras momentáneamente.

—¡Oh, mira! Ahí está Nino —exclamó Alya de repente, rompiendo el silencio—. Tengo eh… que hablar con él. Nos vemos en clase, Marinette —y se marchó, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Adrien carraspeó.

—Oye, Marinette, ¿haces algo después de clase? —preguntó. Quería poner en marcha su plan lo antes posible.

—Um, no.

—¿Te apetece quedar y charlar un rato? Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Marinette pareció confusa durante un momento, pero su naturaleza bondadosa y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás respondió por ella.

—Sí, claro.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba decidido a aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Después de clase, Marinette y él se habían dirigido al mismo parque en el que se habían encontrado el día anterior y ahora estaban sentados exactamente en el mismo banco en el que Alya y ella habían estado sentadas cuando la abordó.

—Te preguntarás de qué quiero hablar contigo —aventuró.

—Bueno… sí —respondió ella—. Soy curiosa, no puedo evitarlo.

Adrien sonrió. Hasta eso le gustaba de ella.

—Ayer quedamos en que seríamos amigos —comenzó—. Y resulta que yo necesito la ayuda de una amiga que sea chica. Y tú eres una chica. Y mi amiga.

La miró, inseguro de si Marinette le estaba siguiendo porque estaba claro que había perdido toda capacidad de ser coherente.

—Está bien —asintió la chica—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Marinette lo miró con aspecto de estar tomándoselo muy en serio y Adrien dio gracias por enésima vez a sus estrellas por haberle enviado a una chica como ella. Una chica dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigos, incluso cuando éstos son incapaces de hablar con un mínimo de sentido.

—Verás. Hay una chica —dijo al fin. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo. Sí, ése era su maravilloso plan, intentar sacarle una reacción (¿celos, tal vez?) con aquella confesión—. Hay una chica que me gusta —continuó— y no sé cómo decírselo. Y me preguntaba si tú, ya que eres una chica, podrías ayudarme a…

—No sigas, por favor —lo interrumpió Marinette.

Adrien la miró y fue como recibir un puñetazo en el pecho. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tal expresión de tristeza en el rostro que al chico le entró el pánico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había puesto así?

—Adrien, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte —susurró, con la voz rota.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, estúpidamente.

Marinette se levantó del banco, apretando los labios e intentando contener las lágrimas. Quiso darle la espalda para que no la viera pero Adrien también se levantó y se colocó a su lado, observando su perfil.

—No puedo ayudarte con esa chica porque me gustas, Adrien —confesó, en voz baja—. Me gustas desde siempre, desde que me prestaste aquel paraguas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? ¡Es tan evidente! —exclamó, frustrada, las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas—. Soy incapaz de hablar cuando estás cerca, me comporto como la mayor de las estúpidas, y todo porque estoy enamorada de ti.

Adrien sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba tanto en el pecho que a punto estaba de estallarle. ¡Estaba enamorada de él! ¡Le quería! Sintió el impulso de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Aquellas palabras contenían más magia que toda la que había visto desde que Plagg entró en su vida.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Marinette seguía llorando. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Aquél era un momento de felicidad pura. Y entonces cayó. Ah, claro. Él y sus maravillosas ideas.

—No, no lo entiendes —Adrien se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos—. La chica es Ladybug.

Las lágrimas de Marinette se detuvieron al oír esto.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de Ladybug.

Ella lo miró durante un momento, la confusión pintada en su rostro, y entonces estalló.

—Oh, dios mío. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —chilló, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Adrien la agarró de los antebrazos, intentando hacer que se descubriera.

—No, no, no. Esto es perfecto.

Marinette se quitó las manos de la cara, y fue para dirigirle tal mirada de furia que Adrien se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera quedado reducido a cenizas.

—¿En qué universo un amor no correspondido es algo perfecto? —le gritó.

Ahí estaba, ese fuego que solo solía mostrar cuando… bueno, cuando ella era Ladybug y él era Cat Noir. Adrien se alegraba inmensamente de que se diera esa dinámica entre ellos, porque eso significaba que Marinette se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para mostrarse tal y como era.

—Es perfecto porque sé que tú eres Ladybug —explicó con voz suave.

Pero el primer instinto de la chica fue negarlo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con voz chillona—. ¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo con una risa falsa.

—Sí que lo es —Adrien le sonreía con cariño. Estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Y también es verdad que yo soy Cat Noir.

Marinette se echó a reír, pero no parecía que fuera con la intención de burlarse sino más bien por la locura de toda la situación.

—Eso es imposible —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Cat Noir es un idiota y tú eres perfecto.

«Au». Adrien hizo una mueca. Tenía que reconocer que en muchas ocasiones se había comportado como un idiota. Y casualmente, siempre había sido cuando ella (Ladybug) andaba cerca.

—No, créeme, soy así de idiota todo el tiempo —y entonces añadió el golpe final—. ¿Cuándo te he mentido, bichito? —y le guiñó un ojo.

A Marinette se le desencajó la mandíbula. Y dado que esa había sido exactamente la misma reacción que había tenido él cuando había descubierto que Marinette era Ladybug, Adrien supo que estaba empezando a creerle.

—Plagg —llamó.

Y de su mochila, que había estado en el banco dónde habían estado sentados hace un momento, salió su compañero kwami, con gesto de aburrimiento y un trozo de camembert entre sus manitas.

—Quiero que sepas, Adrien, que esto no ha sido ni la mitad de divertido de lo que pensé que sería —y se zampó el queso de un mordisco.

Marinette, que había estado mirando de uno a otro, soltó un suspiro.

—Así que ésta es la razón por la que siempre apestas a queso —dijo, con la simpatía brillando en sus ojos—. Yo siempre huelo a galletas.

—Lo sé —Adrien no podía parar de sonreír. No recordaba un momento de su vida en el que se había sentido así de feliz.

Se acercó a ella, la necesidad de tocarla hacía que le hormiguearan las manos. Pero entonces, del bolso que Marinette siempre llevaba colgado, salió el adorable kwami que ya había visto la noche en que todo cambió y se situó muy cerca de su cara.

—Hola. Me llamo Tikki —se presentó—. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte por fin —y antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, voló hacia donde se encontraba flotando Plagg.

—Plagg —dijo, con frialdad, a modo de saludo.

—Tikki —respondió el otro kwami.

Marinette y Adrien observaron el intercambio con diversión. Parecía haber cierto resquemor entre sus kwamis pero a Adrien eso no podría importarle menos. Tenía una chica a la que besar.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia ella con determinación. «Ahora o nunca, Agreste».

—Marinette, yo…

Pero una explosión le interrumpió. Marinette y él se miraron. No hacían falta las palabras, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

—¡Tikki!

—¡Plagg!

—¡Puntos fuera!

—¡Garras fuera!

** FIN **


End file.
